Breaking Minds
by Menacant
Summary: I always feel his horrible eyes on me... Maybe I'm a new target, which is silly. Violence isn't allowed here, neither is targeting or stalking. Then again, having a Mind is against the rules too. AU Zemyx, Akuroku, Soriku, the Usual other pairings.


**_Huh. Another story. I actually wasn't too interested in uploading or typing anymore stories but quite a number of people like _Kiss Me_ so I thought I'd stay and make a new story. Well this one I dreamed of first and then I wrote it out for my English class then I just changed a few things around and added more pages to it. I hope everyone enjoys it. :D ~D. Grimm._**

**_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me but the plot does so ha! ...I still wish I had Kingdom Hearts though..._**

**_Breaking Minds_**

_Chapter One_

Yet again I find myself caught like a deer in headlights. Those horribly beautiful eyes staring at me intently, it almost makes me cry.

Almost.

And almost every time those blue orbs catch me I feel this terrible fear, this most horrible feeling of complete terror. It's rather unsettling. And the owner of those breath taking eyes, those horrible lovely eyes, always  
smiles that cold cruel smile. As if silently mocking me, laughing at me, waiting for me to make a fool of myself.

He doesn't have to wait long; I always manage to do that without anyone's help. I'm completely hopeless…

That's why I'm here. That's why I'm still here, though I'm not quite sure why. I'm perfectly healthy no disability no disfigurement, like the others, to keep me from joining society. But he on the other hand… He belongs here. He needs this place. Outside of this place there are people, the normal kind. If he ever went out there into that sunny bright world…

Oh he would surely break, more than the Handlers could ever understand. But I know… I secretly watch them all, especially him…

"Demyx."

Oh. He's talking to me. I need to answer, if I leave him alone in this silence for too long his _other_ will wake up. I can't have that… Today is supposed to be the day we have our new arrival. He'll be scared of all this, the  
white walls and the empty rooms… The grey uniforms we, the contained, wear.

We're kind to the newcomers; they never understand what coming here means.

You come in, but you never leave.

Or that's what my friend says.

"Demyx."

Crap he sounds irritated. I try to smile him one of my brightest, but it's a bit hard when my heart is pounding fiercely in my chest.

"What is it Six?"

That's not his real name. Everyone has two, the number given to us by the Leaders and our real names. The names we hear, not our former names, but our new true names now.

But… I'm, everyone, is forbidden from speaking those names out loud. Those names prove we still have some part of an identity, which we shouldn't. I don't like getting into trouble though I usually do…

So I call him by his respective Name.

"S-Six?"

He smiles, that small smirk that lets me know that, yeah, he noticed I was captivated by his eyes again. And uh…Thinking all those complex thoughts…

Was my face scrunched up thinking of it all?

I frown, not pleased to have him smile like that at me.

"Just wanted to let you know that I like your eyes," he whispers in a smooth quiet voice.

With that he spins around and glides back into his dorm, leaving me standing with my mouth open like an idiot.

I stand there for a while trying to process his out of character remark. But it gets chilly and my stomach growls at me to get some food at the Mess Hall and I slowly start to walk away.

As I stroll slowly down the hall towards the spacious room that is our Feeding Area, what the Handlers like to call it, some things are still stuck on my mind.

There are too many things happening today. First the new arrival who's a bit young to be needing to come to this dump, not to mention I still have my duties-chores- to do and those weird rumors of some of the patients here mysteriously missing (though I just think Axel and Number Twelve are just trying to scare me.) And…Most importantly his eyes, _Six's_ eyes, are most definitely still on my mind.

His horrible blue eyes that I realize aren't…So bad.

Actually…He's kind of…

_**Whoa**_. **Hang on.**

_Not that._

I shake my head to clear those thoughts.

I have no time to think those kinds of thoughts. That's not why I'm here for, that thinking will get me severely punished if not killed. And I like my life, sort of. It's not that boring, yet again sort of. Okay maybe a little.

I walk till I'm almost touching the door before stopping to stare through the small window that most can't see through, but I'm one of the few tall enough to. My companions, secretly my friends for friendship is also something we're not allowed here, are eating their meals laughing softy as to not attract the attention of the strict orderlies.

They're what keep me from Losing (A/N THE GAME :D) my new self.

But what would happen if I lost them? Can we all just keep living like this? In this facility that keeps us all prisoners in what they call "protection" and never try to break outside the grey box which it is?

Damn it.

I'm thinking too much again… Another of my problems…

I sigh and walk into the Mess Hall, the familiar goofy grin already prepared on my face as I head towards my companions. They're eyes on me and each one of them happy in their own way to see and include me in their conversation.

"Dem," A huge grin adorns his face. "Finally, I was just about to throw your scrumptious meal away."

"Are you crazy Axel? What's so 'scrumptious' bout it?"

"Shut it or I'll throw _you_ away into the trash where you belong!"

"_**WHAT?!"**_

I chuckle and sit down in my seat, taking their warmth and happiness and wrapping myself in it and soon I can't help but feel it for myself.

This is where I'm supposed to belong, here with my loved ones.

Rebellious thoughts should never cross my mind, I'm an obedient patient.

_**No. Wait…**_

I **have** to think rebelliously. I have to rebel against those that would shackle me…

UGH!

My brain is hurting from all this thinking…

Maybe if I hadn't run into him…

Into Number Six I wouldn't be thinking this stuff so early in the day…

This place is getting to me; I have to find a way out, before my mind breaks from all this strange stuff. But that's what this place is meant for.

To break our minds.

* * *

**_I think a certain Nocturne is confused about...Everything. :D_**

**_I kinda like giving him a hard time, makes things interesting._**

**_Till next chapter, bye._**

* * *


End file.
